Daughter of the Children
by The Mad Writer
Summary: New chapter! Arathia makes the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Sun Spray

A/N: It ain't mine, don't sue. Anorwing is mine. Set about 67 years before the Fellowship.  
  
Sun Spray  
  
Anorwing silently hid behind a pillar in the balcony of the Hall of Fire. So far neither Elladan nor Elrohir had entered the Hall. Neither had Anorwing's elder brother. Where on Middle-earth could they be? Anorwing had seen them returning to Rivendell from scouting for orcs and had assumed that at least Elladan and Elrohir would come to the Hall as they always had. Anorwing was getting impatient. She was just about to leave when she heard Elladan and Elrohir's voices. Anorwing resumed her hiding behind the pillar. Elladan and Elrohir just entered the Hall as Anorwing hid again.   
  
Anorwing listened to them talk about the trip for a few moments before she began her plan. The twins had said that if Anorwing could get them without them noticing, they would speak to their father about the possibility of Anorwing accompanying them in their next scouting trip. Anorwing was an accomplished swordsman and had beaten Elladan, Elrohir, and her brother many a time. But still no one would even consider her going to fight orcs when that was all she wanted.   
  
Now! The twins weren't paying any attention to what was going on around them. Anorwing leaped from the balcony with a fierce battle cry and landed on top of both Elladan and Elrohir with an "oof" in surround sound.  
  
"Yes! I got you both! Now do as you promised!" Anorwing cried victoriously as she sat upon the twins.  
  
"Thanks very much dagorien* for scaring us halfway to Mandos!" Elladan complained.  
  
"I won't do anything until you get yourself off of us Anorwing," Elrohir replied.  
  
"And I won't get off either of you until you promise you do what you said you would do," Anorwing answered stubbornly.  
  
"I don't seem to remember saying anything that I would do something if you decided to fly from the balcony on top of us," Elrohir said playfully.   
  
"You said if I could get both of you, without your realizing my presence, you would talk to your father about letting me go on the next scouting trip. And it appears that I got both of you and you obviously didn't know I was here because if you had I wouldn't be on top of both you right now," Anorwing reminded them with a matter of fact tone.  
  
Elladan sighed. "So we did. And you're right. You'd have been caught from that leap if we had known you were there."  
  
Anorwing cheered with delight and embraced the twins. "Thank you so much Elladan and Elrohir! You have no idea how much this means to me! To be able to fight orcs with both of you and Estel is a dream come true!"   
  
"But we can only tell our father if you _GET_OFF_OF_US_NOW!" Elrohir started.  
  
"Oops. I forgot." Anorwing blushed as she got off the twins and helped them up.   
"You know Anorwing, it's amazing how you can sneak up on two elves and yet forget to get off them," Elladan teased. "You're still so much of a child."  
  
Anorwing feigned a frown. "For your information Mister I'm-so-old-that-everyone-else-is-a-child I happen to be 18 and old enough for the reckoning of my race so there." She stuck out her tongue to emphasize this last bit which made the twins laugh, but it was short lived. The twins were looking up to the balcony and Anorwing turned to see what they saw. It was Lord Elrond and Estel was with him. Not unusual, but they seemed to be in some deep conversation that she could not hear, but the twins with their elven hearing could.   
  
"Anorwing we'll talk to our father in a little while. Until then, why don't you go and tell your mother the good news," Elrohir suggested. He wasn't paying close attention to what he was suggesting for Anorwing's mother Gilraen disliked the idea of her daughter's desire to fight orcs.  
  
Anorwing frowned. "Alright. But you better keep your promise."  
  
The twins nodded and headed out the way they had come in, solemn looks upon their fair faces. Anorwing left the other way wondering what was going on.  
  
TBC...  
  
Dagorien: Queen of Battle 


	2. Still A Child

A/N: It ain't mine, don't sue.  
  
Still A Child  
  
Anorwing rushed to her mother's chamber to tell her the news. Gilraen's chamber wasn't far from the Hall of Fire, so it did not take her long. Gilraen was weaving some cloth in her slow and graceful way when Anorwing found her. Anorwing always thought her mother was the loveliest when she was at this quiet work. Gilraen looked up when her brown haired daughter burst into her chamber.  
  
"Did the twins chase you here or was it your brother?" Gilraen asked without missing a beat in her weaving.  
  
"Oh, Mother! They haven't done that since-''  
  
"Since before they left for this scouting trip," Gilraen interrupted with a smile, "If I remember correctly, they were using you to practice hunting for orcs."  
  
Anorwing gave a laugh as she playfully flopped on Gilraen's bed. "You know us too well Mother. But no I wasn't chased here. I have some wonderful news to tell you!"  
  
"Really? Other then your brother coming back alive, I can't think of any wonderful news."  
  
Anorwing sat up before saying anything more. "That is always wonderful news, but you may soon have to be thankful for that type of news twofold."  
  
Gilraen stopped weaving and turned to her daughter. "What do you mean?" Her voice and eyes said what her words did not.  
  
"I was able to get Elladan and Elrohir without them knowing I was going to get them and they said they would ask Lord Elrond if I could go on the next scouting trip! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"No Anorwing. It isn't." Gilraen had long known of her daughter's desire to fight and gain glory, but she never once approved of it. "What if something happened to you? What if you and Estel never came back to me? I would be alone." Gilraen's argument was true, but Anorwing brushed it off.   
  
"That has never happened, and it won't ever happen. Estel and I know how to take care of ourselves. Lord Elrond himself taught us the arts of war. Come to think of it, he's taught us everything we know. He's practically our father! And if the father says yes, the mother must obey."  
  
Gilraen gave Anorwing a sharp look. "Then let us pray that he never says yes." Gilraen returned to her weaving letting out her frustrations on the loom.   
  
As Anorwing sighed and rose to leave the room Estel walked in. His eyes were grave and joyous at the same time as if he had learned some great news. Gilraen rushed to embrace her son.  
"Estel, I'm so glad you're home! Are you alright?" Gilraen asked as she released her child. Anorwing frowned and wondered if her mother would be that joyous if it has been her returning and not Estel.  
  
"I am well, Mother. In fact I don't believe I've been so well in all my life!"  
  
"And you've has such a long life to be well." Anorwing said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh be quiet you! Let me hug my little sister!" Estel said with a laugh. The brother and sister embraced for a moment before Estel spoke again.   
  
"Lord Elrond asked if you would come to his chamber for a moment. He wishes to have a word with you." A twinkle was in Estel's eyes as he spoke. He to knew of his sister's fighting spirit and unlike their mother, he approved.  
  
"Anyway, I need to have a word with Mother alone." Estel looked at Gilraen with the eyes of one whom had discovered something of someone they thought they knew totally.  
  
Anorwing frowned. "Um, alright. I'll see you later!" Anorwing left quickly, but when she looked back she saw her mother and brother speaking in hushed voices.  
  
"Since when did we start keeping secrets from each other," Anorwing wondered to herself as she went to Elrond's chamber.  
  
When she arrived, Anorwing found the Lord of Imladris looking through an ancient tome. He placed it back on its shelf when he saw Anorwing.   
  
"My brother told me that you wished for a word with me my Lord. I am here and am ready for whatever words you have for me," she said with a smile.   
  
Elrond did not smile back. Anorwing stopped smiling and lowered her eyes. Lord Elrond was more then likely not pleased with his sons' request. It was some time before he spoke.   
  
"Elladan and Elrohir tell me that you wish to go scouting for orcs. Is this true?" He waited for a nod from Anorwing before continuing. "They also tell me that you have proven yourself to them that you are ready for such a task. Is this not also true?" Anorwing nodded again keeping her eyes fixed on a very interesting part of the floor. "Well, you have not yet proven yourself to me."   
  
Anorwing was crushed. How her heart burned for her sword to taste orc blood. She despised those foul creatures that had stolen her true father from her before her existence had been known. And she wasn't even to be allowed to avenge him just because she was a girl.  
  
"But there is one way for you to do this. You have defeated Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel all in battle before. That proves you are good with a blade. But now you must defeat theirs your teacher."  
  
Anorwing looked up speechless. That was all she had to do to prove she could fight? She couldn't have asked for a better test. Anorwing would prove to everyone that she could fight just as well as any man if she defeated her teacher.   
  
"Meet me in the combat arena in one hour and we will see if you are truly ready to become a warrior," said Elrond.  
  
"Thank you my Lord. Thank you!" Anorwing bowed before hurrying off to the combat arena to practice for her test.   
  
Anorwing was still practicing when Lord Elrond arrived to fight with her. Anorwing had gone over everything she knew about fighting and what she knew about Elrond's fighting style. Only one thing made her nervous. She had fought Elrond before, but had never once beaten him.   
  
"Are you ready Anorwing?" he asked.  
  
"I was born ready my Lord."   
  
Anorwing and Elrond began to fight. Anorwing kept blocking and trying to attack, but Elrond was too good. Still she did not give up. She tried tripping Elrond or knocking the sword out of his hand, but he could tell what she was going to do before she even knew. Anorwing was getting tired and it was getting late. Elrond showed no sign of weariness and seemed to be able to fight forever. Finally Anorwing's weariness betrayed her. Elrond knocked her sword out of her hands and had his own sword pointing at her throat.   
  
"It seems you have won my Lord." Anorwing tried to conceal her disappointment, but failed miserably.  
  
"It seems I have." Elrond lowered his sword. "But that is the best I have ever seen you fight. I congratulate you for that. But I am afraid you are still a child Anorwing and cannot go on the next scouting trip. Perhaps some other time." Elrond's eyes showed his pity, but Anorwing was in no mood for that. Being called a child had always upset her.  
  
"I thank you for the time you took to test me Lord Elrond." With that Anorwing picked up her sword and left the combat arena for her chamber.  
  
"Still a child," Anorwing thought bitterly. "Still a girl is more like it. Mother should be happy when she finds out. Just wait. I'm going to prove myself to be as great as any warrior elf or man."  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Truth

A/N: It still ain't mine. Don't sue. I own nothing.  
  
The Truth  
  
Time passed in the House of Elrond as it always had. Anorwing had tried several more times to defeat Lord Elrond and had as before been defeated. But something had happened in Imladris. Something that Anorwing could feel yet did not know. As of late Estel had left for the Wild. But not before acting increasingly odd. He had seemed to become proud, yet humble all at once. And everyone now seemed to be keeping something from Anorwing. Anorwing had confronted Estel about it, but to no avail.  
  
"You act as one who is love struck one moment and you then seem as one who has learned that he is more then he seems. What is going on Estel?"  
  
"When Lord Elrond sees it fit for you to know, he will tell you. Until then you must be content."  
  
And with that he had walked off to join Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen leaving Anorwing fuming.   
  
"Now even Estel thinks I'm a child," Anorwing had thought bitterly. "Fine. But one day I'll be great and they will regret their treatment of me."  
  
Now Estel was gone off to do great deeds of his own and Anorwing was alone. She had spent most of her time trying to be a better warrior, but it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, no one noticed. On this particular day, Anorwing was not fighting, but seeking wisdom in the Hall of Fire. She had searched through ancient records about the kings of Gondor and Arnor. About the Last Alliance and what little there was of Isildur's Heir. But for all the knowledge those tomes held, she found nothing to help her in her plight. Anorwing shut another book and sighed.   
  
"What's the point Anorwing? You're a girl and that alone has cut off every possibility to be noticed." As she spoke, her feet led her to the shrine that held the Shards of Narsil. Anorwing looked at it while, recalling all she knew of it. It had cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. It was once Elendil's sword. Only Isildur's Heir could wield it.   
  
"It is a shame that such a great sword has no master," Anorwing spoke to the shards.  
  
Without her completely realizing it, she gently picked up the handle of the sword and held it for a moment.   
  
"What are you doing Anorwing?" she asked herself silently. "You shouldn't hold such a great heirloom. It is beyond you." But now another voice spoke in her mind. "It is only a sword and I am only holding it, not using it for anything else." Now the former voice spoke again, "That may be so, but it still may harm you. Only Isildur's Heir may use this sword. Just as only Isildur's Heir may wear the Ring of Barahir." This last thought came unexpected to Anorwing. She replaced Narsil on in its shrine and looked for a moment. Where was the Ring of Barahir? Had it not always lay next to the Shards of Narsil? But as she looked the Ring of Barahir was nowhere to be seen. Someone had stolen it! Anorwing started to panic. This could not be. Only Isildur's Heir could wear that ring and that Heir would probably never come. But for someone to steal it was even more unthinkable. Where was it? But then something happened in Anorwing's mind. Events began to link themselves together. The day she saw Lord Elrond and Estel speaking to one another. When she saw her mother and Estel speaking in hushed whispers. Estel's bizarre behavior and his leaving for the Wild. Could this mean...No it was absurd, yet it seemed to explain much. No it could not be true because that would mean that she...  
  
"Ignore it Anorwing, it is nothing but some wild fancy," she chastised herself. "Like the time you were convinced that Elrohir was a vampire. He's no more a vampire than Estel is Isildur's Heir."  
  
And yet another thought came to Anorwing. The day Estel had left Imladris. Anorwing thought hard of that day. Something about it pestered her. Estel had been dressed as any Dunedain and rightly so since that was their race. But he had been wearing something else. Something that Anorwing had thought odd. She ran the memory of that day over and over in her head. Until like a bolt of lighting, it hit her. Estel had been wearing a ring! Anorwing had thought it odd, because rings got in the way when fighting.   
  
"Anorwing you're mad. You're jumping to insane conclusions." That other voice in her mind now returned. "And yet it makes so much sense. Do you know of any other widows or orphans Lord Elrond has brought to live in his home? Do you even know who the Chieftain of your people is right now? The last one was Arathorn, but who is it now? What do you even know of your true father? You have to have the truth Anorwing, or these questions will drive you mad."   
  
"Yes, but you could just be playing some fool's game. Your imagination has often run away with you," that other voice replied.  
  
Anorwing stood before the shrine for a while longer pondering what to do. But then she hardened and gently brushed the handle of Narsil.   
  
"Elbereth, give me strength," Anorwing whispered before going to find Lord Elrond.   
  
When she found him, he was speaking to his daughter in a hushed voice. Their conversation ended as Anorwing entered the room. Arwen gave a nod to her father before departing. Elrond seemed to be troubled by something, but quickly hid it as he turned to Anorwing.   
  
"Hello Anorwing. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Anorwing nodded. "Yes. You can tell me what's been going on around here."  
  
Elrond sighed. "You are still young Anorwing and not fully come to womanhood. When that happens I will tell you what you wish to know." Elrond began to walk away, but Anorwing spoke again.  
  
"And what if I told you that I know what's going on? What if I told you that I know..." her voice trailed off for she still doubted herself.   
  
Elrond turned and looked upon the lady whom he loved as a daughter and he perceived that she knew or at least had guessed the truth.   
  
"Your questions will pester you until they receive answers. But whether or not you are ready for those answers is the true question. Do you believe that you are ready Anorwing?"  
  
Anorwing did not wait a moment to reply, "Yes. I know I am ready."  
  
Elrond's face was solemn. "Very well. Come with me." Elrond led Anorwing back to the Hall of Fire. They stood before the shrine of Narsil before speaking again.  
  
"Tell me Anorwing, what do you know of your true father?"  
  
"I expected answers, not more questions," Anorwing snapped. She was becoming increasingly frustrated.   
  
"To receive your answers you must answer some questions. I repeat my question. What do you know about your true father?"  
  
Anorwing paused for a moment thinking of this question that she had never even thought of before. She answered slowly.  
  
"I know that he died before I was born and that he did not even know I was to be born. I know that he died by an orc arrow. And I know that my mother loved him very much."  
  
"But do you know his name? Do you know his lineage?"  
  
Anorwing shook her head. She had never bothered to ask more than she was told of him for it gave her mother great grief to speak of him.   
  
"His name was Arathorn son of Arador."  
  
Anorwing gasped. Arathorn was the last Chieftain of the Dunedain. The last Heir of Isildur. No not the last for Estel lived. Anorwing sat on a bench. Her superstition had been true.   
  
"Are you surprised?" Elrond asked. "You should not be. You are too intelligent for your own good and were able to piece the puzzle together. Now allow me to fill in the pieces you do not have."  
  
With that, Lord Elrond began his tale. "Your mother brought your brother here to protect him. His identity was hidden and the name Estel was given to him. For he is hope. When you were born it was as a spray of sun had pierced a stormy sky and there was even greater hope. To you the name Anorwing was given. You have been even more closely guarded for if anything were happen to Estel you would become Isildur's Heir. As of late Estel has grown into manhood and I perceived that he was ready to know who he is. I revealed to him his true name and gave to him the Ring of Barahir. As for the Shards of Narsil, he refused to take them. Now you know Arathia."  
  
Anorwing looked at Elrond. "Is that my real name?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "Anorwing is truly Arathia as Estel is truly Aragorn."  
  
"So that is why my brother has been so odd as of late. But that still does not explain his leaving for the Wild or his love struck behavior. Has some fair maid captured his heart?"  
  
Elrond did not answer immediately. "Alas yes. His aim is high for he loves one of your elf kin. That is also why he has departed for the Wild."  
  
Elrond said no more. He did not need to. Anorwing knew whom Estel loved.   
  
Anorwing rose. "Thank you Lord Elrond. If you will permit me, I would like some time to think over what you have told me."  
  
Elrond nodded as Anorwing left to wander Rivendell thinking over what she now knew.  
  
TBC... 


	4. A Chance Meeting

A/N: It still ain't mine don't sue. Everybody have a Merry (and Pippin) Christmas! Anorwing will now be called by her true name.   
  
A Chance Meeting  
  
Several years had passed since Arathia had learned of who she was. And for all the joy this knowledge should have brought her, none came. She mourned the fate of her beloved brother. How she wished she could draw away Evil's eye so that he might be safe.  
  
After Lord Elrond had told her who she was she, like Aragorn, had left for the Wild. Gilraen had objected, but finally relented. More then likely because Elrond made her. It had been a tearful farewell on both Arathia's and Gilraen's part, but mother and daughter were strong and were able to let go. Arathia had also had a hard time saying goodbye to Elladan and Elrohir.   
  
"I can barely believe that you're not going to be here all the time anymore," Elladan had said. He seemed to be in a mix of joy and sorrow for her.   
  
"I'll come back sometimes. Imladris is still my home," she had replied.   
  
"Well, if you don't," continued Elrohir, "We'll come and get you."   
  
That had made Arathia laugh. The twins could always do that. But she had not seen them in nearly four years. Often she had considered returning. To live in the safety of the known, then the danger of the unknown which she had walked in for so long.   
  
West and south had she walked. Finding friends and foes where ever she journeyed. Now she walked in the northeast. Near Mirkwood. The forest that none could go through without following the Old Forest Road. And even then some never saw the other side. Arathia had followed the western border of the wood ever searching for the Forest River. With that as her guide, Arathia was going to go into Mirkwood. Why? Not even Arathia knew. Perhaps its infamous reputation drew her. Perhaps the thought of seeing more elves did. Whatever the reason Arathia was going to Mirkwood and was going to find something. She could feel it.  
  
After many weeks of following the western border of Mirkwood, Arathia found what she sought. And with the Forest River as her guide, Arathia journeyed into Mirkwood. Now many adventures did she have in that forest. Encounters with spiders and other fell creature, but those adventures will not be discussed here, fantastic though they may be. Only this, a chance meeting. A meeting which spelled the doom of Arathia daughter of Arathorn and of Legolas son of Thranduil.  
  
Now it came to pass that Arathia eventually left the Forest River to go north where she knew the Wood Elves dwelt. But not being completely familiar with the wood, she eventually became lost. But not so lost as that she did not know where she was going (always in a northeast way did she travel) but lost in the sense that the land was unfamiliar to her.   
  
On this particular day, Arathia had climbed to the top of several trees to get her bearing, but unfortunately the sun was hiding behind a blanket of low clouds.   
  
"*Aiya! This is so annoying!" Arathia complained as she jumped from the bows of the tree she had been climbing. She immediately regretted being so loud. Her keen ears had picked up something. The sound of one whom hunts with a bow and arrow. It had come from behind her. Arathia slowly crouched down to pick up her own bow and an arrow. She kept her ears opened the entire time. Who ever it was, they were coming closer. Arathia fitted the arrow to the bow. In three she was going to turn and face her opponent.   
  
"One, two, three!" Arathia counted in her mind.   
  
She turned with all the speed of the North wind and fired her arrow. But her assailant had the speed of all the winds in their fury. He dodged the arrow and hid behind a tree. It was a Wood Elf! It had to be. No orc was that fast and Arathia had caught a glimpse of golden hair. Arathia dropped her bow and put her hands up, palms outward.   
  
"Mae govannen. Forgive me fair one, I did not know you were an elf."  
  
The elf came out from his hiding place. Arathia's eyes went as big as saucers as she gazed for the first time upon Legolas Greenleaf. He was dressed entirely in green. His golden hair was pulled behind his perfectly chiseled face. But his eyes. Oh his eyes! They held wells of knowledge and his fea seemed to show through them. Each time they moved, a new and more wondrous look did they have. Everything came through those eyes. Every thought, every feeling. Arathia dropped her gaze to the ground for fear that if she looked to deep she would lose herself in those indescribable blue eyes. He was the most beautiful elf Arathia had ever seen. And she loved him.  
  
Legolas could hardly keep his jaw from dropping. He had thought he was hunting a stray orc, but instead had found a greater prize. She was no elf, of that he was certain. But what maid could be so beautiful and not be of his kin? It was as though the sun had fallen into Mirkwood and then left, forgetting one of her rays. Her rich brown curls framed her strong pale face. A face that only the hands of the most skilled craftsman could make. Each curve was soft and accentuated her most prominent feature. Her eyes. Her large brown eyes. As strong as the oldest trees, yet young as a sapling they were. Legolas neither knew nor cared whom this maiden was. Only that whatever her doom was. It would be his doom as well.  
  
For some time the two stood like that. Caught up in the doom of love and if any had seen them they would have known what had transpired. Finally Legolas spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Arathia was caught again. His voice was like the sweetest song ever written. How could she respond with her pitiful mortal voice? And how could she say anything but the truth of who she was. If she said anything else, he would be able to tell that it wasn't the truth. She eventually found her voice and said,  
  
"I was once Anorwing, but I am truly Arathia daughter of Arathorn. Pray tell who are you who has captured me so completely?"  
  
And with those words did Legolas know that Arathia daughter of Arathorn loved him as much as he loved her.   
  
"I was once Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil. But now I am a lover who is helpless to the one who has ensnared me."  
  
Arathia and Legolas looked into each other's eyes. So many thoughts raced through their minds. Love, doom, the future. But whatever would happen, at that moment neither cared. Only each other and how one chance meeting could change their worlds forever.   
  
TBC...   
  
*Aiya: Oh! 


	5. To Decieve the Father

A/N: It ain't mine. Don't sue.  
  
To Deceive the Father  
  
One blissful year had passed since Legolas and Arathia's chance meeting in Mirkwood. And since then so many wonderful things had happened. Arathia and Legolas had built a home within the realm of the Wood Elves. Arathia lived there with Legolas coming and going as he pleased. Mostly coming. When he did have to leave it was only for short periods of time.   
  
Arathia had become aquatinted with many of the other Elves of Mirkwood. She found them to be cold at first to her. But after awhile they treated her as one of their own. In fact, many of them believed her to be an elf from some other realm. More then likely Lothlorien. And Arathia did nothing to change this belief. When she was with them she went by Anorwing and she always made sure that her ears were covered up. And as Anorwing, Arathia went about the Elves of Mirkwood, learning to love it as much as they did. She often went with Legolas when she did go to Amon Thranduil where many of the Elves lived. She even went with them on their fantastic parties in the forest.   
  
Although many of the Elves lived in Amon Thranduil, there were some lived in the open forest like Arathia. Her closest neighbor was Calawen *, Legolas' sister-in-law by his elder brother Firithlas. ** Calawen was also one of two other elves in Mirkwood who knew that Arathia was a mortal. The other was Thalionsul ***, Legolas childhood friend and the Captain of the Guard of Mirkwood. They also knew of the love Legolas and Arathia shared and unlike most Elves, they were delighted for the couple.   
  
Now Arathia had seen Legolas' father Thranduil several times, but she had never actually met him. And Arathia wanted to. The only kin of Legolas she had met was Calawen. But Legolas had objected.  
  
"What if he can tell that you're mortal? He's very old and very wise Arathia. I fear what he might do if he discovered your true identity."  
  
"Don't worry A'maelamin! **** I'll keep my ears covered and act as elf like as possible. Everyone else in Mirkwood thinks I'm an elf except those we have told. There is nothing to worry about!"  
  
Legolas was still doubtful, but he relented and sought a private audience with his formidable father. When the day had finally come Arathia was all ready. She wore her best dress of elven gray and she hid her treasonous ears under a bright headband of yellow. She waited in her home for Legolas to come and get her. When he finally did he still seemed uneasy.   
  
"Are you still nervous?" Arathia asked.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I told him that I wished for him to meet someone very special to me who has as of late come to dwell in our wood."  
  
"Well, that's a nice introduction. Let's go!"  
  
Arathia was excited to finally meet her beloved's father, but as they came closer to the throne room deep within Amon Thranduil, she became nervous. What if Legolas was right and Thranduil could tell that she was mortal? And wasn't it wrong to deceive such a great Lord of Elves? Well, it was too late to turn back now. They were at the doors of the throne room.  
  
"You wait here my darling. I will announce us." Legolas placed one of his this-is-the-reason-for-life kisses (as Arathia called them) upon his beloved's forehead before going into the throne room. He was just as nervous as she was. Arathia could tell. Legolas reappeared after a moment.  
  
"He's ready for us." Legolas took Arathia's hand and led her into the throne room.  
  
It was vast and at the moment empty of all save Legolas, Arathia, and King Thranduil. The room was carved in the likeness of the forest. The pillars were like trees and the walls had a myriad of animals and frolicking elves carved into them. The ceiling was painted to look like a spring sky. The floor was like the carpet of the forest and just as green. Arathia wondered if it was real. She and Legolas were walking upon a brown carpet meant to be like a forest path so she could not tell. But the crowning glory of the room was the throne itself. If one looked at it one way it appeared to be a great tree with a seat grown into it. If it was looked at another way it was like a great spout of water coming from the sea that carried a great lord of the Elder Days upon it. It was a perfect harmony between the ocean that would call all the Elves and the forest that they loved so dearly.   
  
Thranduil rose to greet his son and Arathia as they approached the stunning throne. Arathia could immediately see where Legolas received his magnificent features. Thranduil had the same golden hair as his son and blue eyes. But his seemed to pierce and there was a depth in them that made it seem there was no bottom. The years did not show themselves, but Thranduil's face was stern as one who has seen much sorrow and loss. The King was dressed in burnt orange robes and a crown of autumn leaves graced his high head. Unlike his son he was fearsome (but not frightening) to behold. The King of Mirkwood was truly a formidable Elf. But at the moment a smile graced his stern face.  
  
"My Lord, may I present Lady Anorwing of Imladris," Legolas introduced Arathia.  
  
"My Lord." Arathia said as she curtseyed deeply to the King.   
  
Thranduil came to Arathia and took her hand. As Arathia rose she saw the King smiling at her. The smile did not seem to suit his face. Too much sorrow was in his eyes to do such a happy action. But a faint glimmer was in them as he looked upon Arathia and then back to Legolas. Did he guess their love?  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Anorwing of Imladris. Tell me, how long have you dwelt in my kingdom?" Thranduil asked as he released Arathia's hand to return to his seat upon the throne.   
  
"Just over a year My Lord," Arathia replied.  
  
This type of questions by Thranduil and answers by Arathia continued for nearly an hour. Thranduil seemed to be evaluating Arathia. More than likely seeing if she was worthy of his son's love. Of this much Thranduil could see. Had he not also been young and fallen in love? But not once did he guess that Arathia was of the Secondborn. Finally the audience ended.  
  
"It has been wonderful to speak with you Lady Anorwing. I am pleased in my son's... choice of lady friends." As he said this last part he looked at Legolas who in turn blushed and looked down. Thranduil continued. "I wish you many happy years in my realm. Namarie." With these words Thranduil came down from his throne and, to the surprise of Arathia and Legolas, took Arathia's hands and kissed her upon her right cheek like a father would.   
  
"I hope to see you again soon Lady Anorwing of Mirkwood." With that Thranduil dismissed Arathia and his son.  
  
When Legolas and Arathia were nearing Arathia's home they were brimming with delight.   
  
"He didn't guess who I am!" Arathia exclaimed.  
  
"And even better he likes you!" Legolas said with joy. "I'm so happy Arathia! Maybe there is a... a happy ending to our love." Those last words Legolas said in just barely a whisper.   
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it darling." Arathia gently squeezed Legolas' hand as he gave her a sad smile.   
  
Arathia and Legolas had often thought of the dooms that separated them and how they would overcome it. Arathia did not want Legolas to give up his immortality and suffer her fate. But at the same time she could not dream of life without her love.   
  
"I do not fear death my love. I only fear a life without you," Legolas replied.   
  
The couple had come to Arathia's house. They paused just outside the threshold.   
  
"I must leave you now A'maelamin. I will return before you miss me."  
  
"I miss you each moment I am not with you." Arathia replied with a smile.  
  
With that the lovers sank into a farewell kiss and then Legolas departed.   
  
*Calawen = Maiden of light  
**Firithlas = Autumn leaf   
***Thalionsul = Strong wind  
****A'maelamin = My beloved 


	6. Bound to You

A/N: Hated the first chapter for this. Rewrote it. This is it. Remember it ain't mine, don't sue.   
  
Bound to You   
  
Thirteen long years had passed in Mirkwood. Barely a blink of the eye for the Elves that lived there, but for Arathia it was a very long time. She was no longer the young woman she once was. Now she was older and wiser. But fortunately the years did not show themselves on her face and if one were to see her they would think her no older then her mid twenties when she was truly in her late thirties. The years had been long and filled with happiness for each passing day she loved Legolas more then before. And in turn he loved her so much that he wondered if he could contain his love for her. And in this way they lived together in happiness.   
  
It was during this year that Arathia decided to return to Imladris to visit Gilraen and, if he was there, her brother. So Arathia bid farewell to Legolas and departed to the land of her birth. It took Arathia only a month to get to Rivendell for she was quick and had good weather during the trip. Even the pass over the Misty Mountains had gone well. When Arathia arrived, Gilraen was overjoyed to see her and their reunion was a happy one. Elladan and Elrohir were out scouting at the time, so Arathia did not get to see them or Aragorn who was still doing "Eru knows what" as Gilraen said. Lord Elrond welcomed his foster daughter back to Rivendell and was happy to see her. Arathia stayed for a month telling her mother of her many adventures and all the things she had seen and done. But she never once mentioned Legolas or the fact that she had been living in Mirkwood for thirteen years. It was towards the end of Arathia's visit that Gilraen mentioned a change she had seen in her daughter.  
  
"I remember when I fell in love with your father. My mother said that I was like a new person with a whole new look on life. That I was happier and lighter then I had ever been. I never understood what she meant until I saw Aragorn fall in love with Lady Arwen."  
  
"Mother, what are you trying to say?" Arathia had asked hesitantly. She had believed that she was concealing her secret very well.  
  
"I am saying that you now have the same persona. Now tell me, who is he? And how long have you been with him? I believe that whoever he is, he is the reason for you only sending obscure letters to me that you are well. Now don't try to fib. You never could keep anything from me."  
  
Arathia sighed. Her mother was right. Arathia was a horrible liar anyway. So she told Gilraen everything. From the moment she met Legolas to gaining King Thranduil's favor. Gilraen's face became grimmer and grimmer as Arathia spoke.  
  
"My daughter you suffer the fate of your brother. To love one whom is above you and in turn for them to love you. A bitter fate have my children found themselves in."   
  
"But Mother! If all Lord Elrond said is true, then shouldn't we be allowed to aim above all others?"  
  
"That was in Elder Days and it was never meant to be that the Firstborn and Secondborn should wed. Please Arathia, when you return to Mirkwood, tell the Prince what you will and then return to Rivendell. Let your love live in him forever."  
  
Arathia was saddened at her mother's words, but understood them well. How could she ever ask Legolas to give up the immortal life he was born to? She loved him too much to ever ask him for that sacrifice. So with a heavy heart, Arathia returned to Mirkwood to tell Legolas what she would and then to leave forever.   
  
While Arathia was gone Legolas had been up to a bit of mischief. He had asked for two golden rings to be made. Wedding rings. When Arathia returned he was going to ask her to marry him. He had told Thalionsul and Calawen of his plan and even though they were saddened that he would be mortal and forced to suffer death, they supported him and promised to be witnesses.   
  
"But what of your father mellon?" Thalionsul had asked. "For you to be mortal you need his blessing."  
  
"I am the last of my father's sons. He may deny me. If I ask him after I wed Arathia, he cannot deny me."   
  
Thalionsul agreed with his friend, but did not mention that he thought the plan to be rather unwise for an elf of 2,877 years.   
  
Legolas did not have long to wait to set his plan in motion. Arathia returned after three months and asked Legolas to meet her as soon as possible. Legolas wasted no time in this matter. He brought the wedding rings and asked Calawen and Thalionsul to be ready when he came for them. Arathia was waiting outside for him by the giant boulder on the east side of the clearing. Legolas was surprised at how she looked. She seemed as though she had been crying for some time and her voice shook as she spoke.   
  
"Legolas, you know that I love you more than I could love anyone else, but," her voice faltered and she bent her head down. She did not Legolas to see her tears. She continued after a moment. "You were born to immortality. I was not. I cannot, no; I will not ask you to give that up for a mortal whose life expectancy is short and merely a blink of the eye for the Elves. Our time together would be short and then you would be alone. I will not leave you alone. I only ask you to remember your love for me and to take it with you when you pass over the sea as is the fate of your people."   
  
Legolas took Arathia's face in his hands and kissed her before speaking. Arathia's words had surprised him, but he would not let them keep him from what he wanted.  
  
"I fully understand the consequences of mortality and I accept them. My life is mine to give to whom I will. And I give it to you. I couldn't live an immortal life if I wanted to anymore. I would die with longing for you." With that Legolas took out the two slim bands of gold and handed one to Arathia.  
  
"Please Arathia daughter of Arathorn, marry me."  
  
Arathia buried her face in her hands as Legolas waited for her answer. Slowly her tears became laughter and as she revealed a smile like the sun she had been named for and embraced her love. Gilraen had to be wrong. Love would see Arathia and Legolas through for of all the forces in this world, it was the greatest. Arathia ran off to get Calawen and Legolas went for Thalionsul. Arathia and Calawen were waiting for Legolas and Thalionsul when they had returned. Arathia wore a crown of daisies and was dressed in a simple white wedding dress. It was the same dress Calawen had worn on the day of her marriage to Firithlas. Legolas had dressed into his court robes and he wore the emblem of the House of Thranduil, the Tree of Gold and the Tree of Silver with a great tree of green in front of them. The ceremony began immediately with a simple feast that was quickly over for all members of the party were anxious for the main part of the ceremony. When they were done Legolas and Arathia stood forth. Calawen was acting as Arathia's mother and Thalionsul acted as father to Legolas. Calawen and Thalionsul joined the hands of Arathia and Legolas and blessed them with words that no mortal, save Arathia, has ever heard. When the ceremony was completed the wedding party celebrated long into the night rejoicing the marriage of the Prince of Mirkwood to the Lady of the Dunedain.   
  
TBC... 


	7. Miriel

A/N: Ain't mine, don't sue. If you read the last chapter and thought it thoroughly sucked, guess what? I thought it did too! So it has been totally rewritten to not suck. Please read it if you haven't yet. Now on to the next chapter! Slightly graphic. If you have a weak stomach, too bad.  
  
Miriel   
  
It had been less then a month since Legolas and Arathia had bound themselves to each other. It was a month of the greatest joy that either of them had felt before. On the morning after their wedding they had completed their marriage. Ever since then Legolas had been anxious to receive the blessing of his father to be mortal. But each time he decided to go, Arathia would stop him.  
  
"Not now. We may be bound by a bond that none can break, but your father is cunning and loves you dearly. I want a bit more insurance."   
  
Legolas was not entirely certain what Arathia meant, but trusted his wife. In the meantime the couple made plans for their new life together. First they would go to Imladris and see Gilraen and Aragorn so that Arathia could say goodbye to them. They would then return to Mirkwood for awhile and then go onward to Dale where they would begin a simple mortal life beyond the care of any. Legolas wished to remain near to his homeland even if it would be closed to him. Once again Thalionsul and Calawen were in on their scheming. But today none of these thoughts clouded the lovers' minds.   
  
The day dawned bright and crisp. The woods seemed to sing with the freshness of it all and the name "Mirkwood" did not in the least bit fit this paradise that Legolas and Arathia called home. Arathia had risen early today to watch the sun rise as Legolas slept on. She sat a top the boulder in her clearing and smiled softly while gently caressing her stomach.   
  
"Yes, today will be perfect," she whispered to herself. She did not know Legolas had come to sit with her.   
  
"Quel amrun* my wife," he said as he sat upon the boulder with her.   
  
"Quel amrun my husband," Arathia replied and gently kissed Legolas. Legolas slipped his arm around Arathia's waste as he gazed at her. She seemed different today. More beautiful. More full of life.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri re,"**Legolas said.   
  
Arathia laughed gently. "You are too kind Legolas."   
  
"I only speak the truth my wife." Legolas tried to look indignant, but only succeeded in a comical frown.   
  
Arathia laughed again. She was full of laughter today and wondered if she would be able to get it all out.   
  
"You know what words I love?" she asked.  
  
Legolas was surprised at the question. "I think I can guess. But I will not. Tell me what words do you love?"  
  
"Husband, wife, marriage, love. Those are words I love."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
"But there are others," Arathia continued as she stroked her stomach. "Words like son, daughter, children, mother, father, family. Those are words that I truly love."  
  
Legolas' eyes went wide. He turned to Arathia whose smile had turned to that of one with a secret who terribly wanted to share it.   
  
"You mean...?" Legolas didn't dare say it.  
  
Arathia's smile turned to the mad grin of a schoolgirl as she took Legolas' hand and placed it upon her womb.  
  
"They are all words that will apply to us soon," Arathia whispered.  
  
Legolas could barely contain his joy. He was to be a father! And Arathia was to be the mother of his child! He lept down from the boulder and lifted Arathia up, twirling her in the fresh morning light and showering her with kisses. Their laughter filled the clearing like a bird's song.  
  
"Careful!" Arathia eventually choked out through peels of laughter.  
  
"Oh! Yes!" Legolas gently set Arathia down and then began to dance madly about the clearing as Arathia laughed at him.  
  
"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted.  
  
"Shh! Someone may hear you silly!" Arathia giggled.  
  
"I don't care! I'm the luckiest elf in all of Middle-Earth! No in all of Ea! And I'm going to let everyone know!" With that Arathia and Legolas kissed once more and began the longest wait of their lives.  
  
It did not take long for Calawen and Thalionsul to know of their friends' latest joy. Since Calawen was a healer, she agreed to be the midwife for when the baby was born. But she was also especially happy for this child would be either her niece or nephew.   
  
"And you will have the guarantee of the King, Legolas!" Thalionsul had added.  
  
"So that's what you meant when you said 'a bit more insurance!'" Legolas said to Arathia.  
  
"Well, I had to be certain," Arathia replied. "But don't ask yet. Not until our child is a month old."  
  
Calawen agreed with Arathia. "You have to be careful. Having babies is no easy task."   
  
So once again Legolas held off asking his father's blessing, but that was nothing compared to the seemingly eternal wait for his child's birth.  
  
Fall came and faded into winter and winter relinquished to spring. The snow was still melting and the crocuses were just beginning to bloom. Arien's soft rays fell upon Legolas' sleeping form. Arathia was awake and watching his chest gently rise and fall, the girth of her womb keeping her from being closer to him. She gently stroked his face with the back of her hand not wishing to disturb him.  
  
"And yet you should," she thought to herself with a smile, "He has waited just as anxiously as you have for this day." With that thought she delicately kissed Legolas' cheek.  
  
"Wake up my love. 'Tis a new day."   
  
Legolas stirred from his sleep and smiled upon his beloved.  
  
"So it is. And how are we today beautiful?" he asked with a smile as he playfully brushed Arathia's rich brown curls away. He had asked her that question in the plural every morning since Arathia had told him. But today something was different. Although the air in the house was nice and cool, a thin sheen was upon Arathia's forehead and she seemed a little edgy. But Arathia just smiled and patted her belly.  
  
"We're very good this day. Legolas, I know it's early, but could you please go and get Calawen?"  
  
Legolas was out of bed and dressing before Arathia had finished the question. Arathia would have laughed at him if she hadn't been in so much pain.   
  
"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!" Legolas said before running off to get his sister-in-law. Arathia just shook her head as he ran off.  
  
It didn't take Legolas long to reach Calawen's home. Calawen was already up and tending to her freshly planted herb garden. Legolas doubted she had slept at all during the night. The only reason he slept was because he enjoyed being so close to Arathia. Calawen looked up when Legolas entered her home's clearing.  
  
"Mae govannen Legolas. Is it Arathia?" Legolas didn't even get a chance to nod his head in reply before Calawen had rushed into her house to get her basket of herbs and was back out again, rushing towards Legolas and Arathia's home. Legolas followed behind as the elves raced back. Calawen fired a stream of questions at Legolas.  
  
"How long has she been in labor? Has her water broken? How close together are the contractions?"  
  
But before Legolas could answer any of Calawen's questions they were back at the house. A piercing scream cut through the morning as the two entered. Arathia had one hand gripping her womb and the other hand grasping the side of the bed.  
  
Legolas rushed to his wife's side and took her hand. "It's alright Arathia, I'm here. Everything's going to be just fine."  
  
"You have no idea... how much... this hurts!" Arathia exclaimed.   
  
Calawen had already gotten to work as the couple spoke.   
  
"She's farther along, then I'd expect. Arathia dear, when did the contractions start?" asked Calawen.  
  
"Sometime after midnight."  
  
"Alright, Legolas, keep her calm. Her water should be breaking soon and then your baby will be here. Until the, I'm going to make a draught to help ease her pain."  
  
"Did you here that Arathia? Our baby will be here soon," Legolas said a bit too brightly. Arathia was only able to nod with a weak smile before another contraction seized her.  
  
"Here have her drink this." Calawen handed the drink to Legolas who in turn helped Arathia sip some of it down.  
  
"How's that?" asked Calawen.  
  
"A bit better," said Arathia, "But it still hurts."   
  
"I never said it would get rid of all the pain. Now you try to relax. I'm going to heat up some water now. At the rate you're going the baby should be here very soon."  
  
Calawen was right. Within the next two hours Arathia's water had broken and she was pushing.  
  
"You're doing wonderful," encouraged Legolas.  
  
Arathia didn't answer and only squeezed his hand more tightly. Her hair was damp with sweat and she could swear that this baby was going to kill her. Every so often a scream would escape her throat.  
  
Finally Calawen said, "Alright Arathia, I can see the head. Just one more push and your baby will be here! Now push!"  
  
Arathia took a deep breath, squeezed Legolas' hand as hard as she could and pushed with a scream. Within a moment a smaller cry came as Arathia's ended.  
  
"It's a girl! Legolas, Arathia, you have a beautiful daughter!" Calawen handed the blanket wrapped newborn to her parents.   
  
Legolas and Arathia were stunned. Arathia's tears had turned from those of pain to shear bliss and Legolas joined her in tears. Their daughter was more beautiful and more amazing then either of them could have expected. Stunning blue eyes of her father. Curly tufts of brown hair from her mother. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. And two little pointed ears. She was perfect in every way. Legolas and Arathia didn't speak for fear of ruining the moment.   
  
"She perfect, like a jewel," whispered Arathia.  
  
"That's what we should name her. Miriel ***," said Legolas.  
  
"What a perfect name for a perfect girl. Miriel, I'm your mother."   
  
"And I'm your father Miriel and your mother and I love you more then anyone else in the world."   
  
TBC...   
  
* Quel amrun = Good morning  
** Vanimle sila tiri re = Your beauty shines bright today  
*** Miriel = Jewel lady 


	8. A Father's Love

A/N: It ain't mine, don't sue. Due to a certain person's comments, ever heard of constructive criticism? It's much more helpful then blatant slamming. Also I would like to take a moment to tell you whom I do own. Arathia? Yep she's mine. Miriel? Last I checked this Miriel was mine. Calawen and Thalionsul? Both are mine. Also I would like to make it very clear that I have never, ever said that in the event of Arathia's death, she would go to Mandos. She would go to wherever the souls of Men go. And if you haven't noticed, Legolas is about to give up his immortality. Now that I have taken this moment, let's continue with the story.   
  
A Father's Love  
  
Legolas hadn't slept all night. He had been wandering the woods while a light drizzle had come down. Before he had married Arathia, this was how he had often spent his nights. But when he did marry her he had started sleeping in the same way mortals sleep so he would be used to it by the time he too would be mortal. And that time had come. Miriel was old enough to travel. He and Arathia did not want to wait any longer for his father's blessing. The time for all their hopes to come to fulfillment was now. Legolas had thought he would be fully ready to give up the only life he had known and start a new one with the ones he loved more then this life. And he was ready. But a part of him was sad. He would miss Mirkwood, his father, his friends, and especially his mother whom he would never see again. But in giving up this, he would have the greatest gains in the entire world.   
  
The rain was letting up as Legolas went back to the house. Arathia and Miriel were still asleep. In her little cradle, Miriel was as peaceful as could be. Legolas knelt by her and gently traced his finger along her cheek. She stirred a little before clutching her father's finger tightly. Legolas smiled. Yes, the rewards of a mortal life were much better then those of an immortal one. Legolas was so deep in admiring his perfect daughter that he did not notice Arathia until she had placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.   
  
"By Eru, the rewards are greater," Legolas thought to himself as he rose to face his wife. Arathia looked like an angel in her white gown and her hair falling like a waterfall onto her shoulders. She placed her hand on his cheek as she spoke.  
  
"When you come back, Miriel and I will be ready." Her voice was sad; she shared too in her husband's sorrow.  
  
Legolas took Arathia's hand and kissed it before kissing her luscious lips. And with that he departed for the palace to receive Thranduil's blessing.  
  
The rain had completely stopped, but the sky was still an ugly gray when Legolas came to Thranduil's private chambers. Thranduil was speaking with his counselors when Legolas arrived. Thranduil turned to him and spoke:  
  
"Mae govannen, amin yondo *. Is there something you need?"  
  
"Mae govannen, amin Atil **. Yes there is," Legolas replied. He waited for the counselors to leave, but they did not until Legolas said, "Alone, if it pleases you Father."  
  
With a wave of his hand, Thranduil dismissed the counselors and gave his full attention to his son. His face was as stern as ever, he must have been discussing something very important, but what Legolas had to say was even more important. Legolas took a deep breath and prayed to Elbereth before beginning.  
  
"My Father, I must ask your blessing."  
  
"My blessing?" asked Thranduil, "For what?"  
  
And with that everything came pouring out of Legolas. That the elf Thranduil had known as Anorwing was really Arathia daughter of Arathorn and a mortal. How they had met in the Wood and had fallen in love with each other at once. How they had kept Arathia's mortality a secret. How she had lived in the Wood all these years with only three elves knowing who she truly was. How they had loved each other for so long, that finally they had secretly married with those other two elves as witnesses. And finally Legolas told Thranduil of Miriel.  
  
As Legolas spoke, Thranduil's expression turned from being its normal sternness, to anger, to fury, till finally he could no longer look at his son. He was gripping the railing of his chamber's balcony when Legolas spoke of Miriel. Thranduil almost broke the railing at this.   
  
"Now I ask you, Father, to grant me your blessing so that I may join my wife and daughter in mortality."  
  
Legolas could clearly see his father's reaction as a suffocating silence filled the room and for the first time doubt crept into his heart. He had never considered it, but what if Thranduil didn't give Legolas his blessing? What would he and Arathia do? Never mind. Legolas would think of something. If worst came to worst, then he, Arathia, and Miriel could flee to Lothlorien. It was the closest elf kingdom and the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel were his kin. They would help him and Arathia.   
  
Thranduil did not speak for what seemed an eternity; he let the silence devour them. When at last neither could take it, he spoke:  
  
"Do you remember Firithlas?" Thranduil's voice contained all the fury of the raging sea as he spoke of his eldest son. He turned to face Legolas as he spoke. His face was a mix of pure fury and unimaginable love. For a moment, Legolas didn't recognize him.  
  
"Do you remember Firithlas?" Thranduil reiterated his question when Legolas didn't answer immediately.  
  
"Of course I do." Legolas replied indignantly. No one had spoken of Firithlas so openly since it happened.  
  
"And what happened to him?"  
  
"You know what happened to him," Legolas replied angrily.  
  
"Say it," hissed Thranduil.  
  
Legolas took a breath; this wasn't going the way he expected at all.   
  
"He was killed in the Battle of Five Armies." Even now the words were unreal to Legolas.   
  
"And Ethuilas***? What happened to him?"  
  
"He was killed the same day." Why was Thranduil doing this? The death of Legolas' brothers had no relevance to what Legolas was asking; it only brought back painful memories and a fault that Legolas had yet to forgive himself for.   
  
"And Luinelen ****, your mother? What happened to her?" Thranduil stepped closer to his last son as he spoke.  
  
"She departed over the Sea, the grief was too much for her." Legolas could barely look his father in the eyes. The sorrowful fates of his mother and brothers were too much for him to believe even now.  
  
  
  
"And do you think that when I depart for the Sea, that I will be able to tell her that she will never see any of her sons again? Do you think that she would live? Do you think I could live with that?"  
  
Legolas did not reply.  
  
"Therefore my son, I will not grant you my blessing. I will never see my last son suffer the Curse of Men."   
  
Legolas couldn't speak. He saw what his father had been getting to now and it infuriated him. How could he do this? What of Arathia and Miriel? They were Thranduil's kin as well! Would Thranduil leave them without a husband or father?  
  
"What of my family?" Legolas asked. "They are your kin as well!"  
  
"No, they are not. That woman is a whore and that child a bastard. I will never acknowledge them. But I acknowledge you my son and I give you this chance to seek my forgiveness for your promiscuous behavior and recant your relationship with them."  
  
Now it was Legolas' turn to be infuriated. "Promiscuous behavior? Recant my relationship with them? They are my wife and daughter and I refuse to do any such thing for as long as I live!"   
  
"Then you force me to incarcerate you until you see the error of your ways and do as I have spoken. Guards!"  
  
Two guards entered the chamber waiting for Thranduil's command.  
  
"Take my son to the strongest of our dungeons. Do not release him unless I personally command it."  
  
The guards were startled by this command and hesitated for a moment. But their love for their king outweighed the love of their prince and they did as Thranduil commanded.  
  
TBC...  
  
*Well met, my son.  
  
** Well met, my Father.   
  
*** Spring Leaf  
  
**** Lonely Star 


	9. Flee

A/N: Before I continue I'd like to thank Lady in Red, Melee, and Iluvenis for their constructive reviews. I appreciate them very much. I hope you all keep reading because it all goes downhill for Arathia and Legolas from here on out. Now to disclaim, I don't own it, don't sue.   
  
Flee  
  
Thranduil paced around his chamber after the guards had taken Legolas to the dungeon. It had been an almost rash decision, but after seeing Legolas and Anorwing, no Arathia, in love for so many years it seemed the only way to keep his son from leaving. And even if he did what of it? Legolas would be forced to watch his wife decay under mortality and see his daughter struggle with the decision of which fate to choose. Legolas would suffer in ways that he could not imagine. There was only one choice for Thranduil. Arathia and Miriel must be forced from Mirkwood. Thranduil summoned Thalionsul.   
  
"My Lord," Thalionsul gave a quick bow before his king.   
  
"A matter has come my attention Thalionsul that must be remedied immediately."  
  
"I will do as you command me my Lord," Thalionsul replied.  
  
"I know you will. This is what I command you to do. My son has taken to himself a mortal to wife." He waited for Thalionsul's reaction. Legolas had not named the other two elves were who knew of Arathia's identity, but he could guess who one of them was at least. Thalionsul had been Legolas' friend since they were children.  
  
Thalionsul looked shocked and opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. "I had no idea my Lord." He hoped that he sounded believable. Thranduil regarded him for a moment before continuing.   
  
"Not only has he married this mortal, but a child has been begotten from it. It is my son's intention to leave our realm and take a mortal life with them. I cannot let this happen so for the time being he is being held in our strongest dungeon with orders not to be released except by me. This is your duty: you and a group of your finest knights must drive this mortal and its spawn from Mirkwood. But drive them away so that they become disoriented and lost. The spiders or the orcs will complete the job. Use any means necessary, but do not kill them yourself. Only drive them away. Do you understand?"   
  
Thalionsul couldn't believe it. Thranduil had learned of Arathia and Miriel and not only that, he was commanding there deaths! And to top things off he had imprisoned his own son! Thalionsul's face did not betray his thoughts as he replied with another bow, "As you wish my Lord."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Very good Thalionsul. There is one other thing I command of you. There were two accomplices with my son who knew of this mortal and were witness to their nuptials. I know not whom these traitorous Elves are, but it is your duty to find them so that they may be brought to trial for treason." Thranduil's gaze was intent. Thalionsul knew he suspected him, he mustn't give himself away. So again he bowed and answered; "I will find these traitors of Mirkwood my Lord."   
  
With that Thranduil dismissed Thalionsul who quickly left the chamber. Thalionsul had to do something and quickly! It would be nightfall soon. He couldn't disobey his king he had taken a vow as a Knight of Mirkwood to obey all his king's commands without question. He couldn't go to Legolas without revealing himself as one of the accomplices, Thranduil already suspected him and rightfully so. There was only one choice, Thalionsul had to warn Arathia and help her escape. The beginnings of a plan started to formulate themselves in his mind as he went to Legolas' chamber. Hopefully no one would be there and he wouldn't be put under questioning from prying eyes. Thalionsul didn't know how many knew of Legolas' imprisonment and news often got around quickly in the Wood. Fortune smiled on Thalionsul that day and no one saw him enter the prince's chamber and retrieve what he needed. With that he went as fast as his elven feet could carry him to Arathia's home.   
  
He found Arathia nursing Miriel as she sat on the large rock watching the sun set. Her things were in a large backpack that was leaned against the doorsteps. She looked worried as Thalionsul entered the glade and slid down the rock as she saw him.  
  
"Mae govannen Thalionsul. Where is Legolas? He has not returned." Arathia's voice was steady, but it still revealed her concern.  
  
"He has been imprisoned my Lady by his own father."  
  
Arathia's face paled at Thalionsul's words. She quickly recovered.   
  
"What do you mean my friend?"  
  
"The king knows of what has come to pass and he forbids Legolas to come to you. Not only that he has commanded myself and a group of my finest knights to come this night and drive you from Mirkwood."   
  
Arathia gasped and covered her mouth as she held Miriel closely. She tried to speak, but no words came out. The shock was too great.  
  
Thalionsul placed a hand on her shoulder before he continued. "I must obey my king, but I will not let my Prince's wife and child die. Listen to me. You must flee now to Lothlorien. You know the way there, correct?"  
  
Arathia nodded. She had passed the Golden Wood many years ago, but she had never ventured into it.  
  
Thalionsul continued. "Good. My kinsman, Haldir, is captain of the guard there. Give him this." Thalionsul handed Arathia Legolas' emblem of the House of Thranduil. There were only two other in the world and those were buried with Legolas' fallen brothers. "He will help you. And more then likely so will the Lord and Lady after they see this. They are kin of Legolas and therefore your kin as well."  
  
"But what of Legolas? What is to become of him?" Arathia asked.  
  
"Thranduil has commanded that only he may release Legolas. More then likely he will make up a story of your deaths or of you abandoning him. I will not be able to see Legolas until he is released and only then will I be able to tell him the truth. It may be a long time till you see each other again, but I promise you that he will know the truth and will come for you. But only when it is safe."   
  
Arathia nodded and quickly picked up her pack and hugged Thalionsul. "Thank you so much my friend. I can never repay you for what all you have done for us." With that she and Miriel sped off into the Wood that she knew so well.   
  
Thalionsul went next to Calawen's home and explained what had happened along with the rest of his plan. She was to play proxy for Arathia. Calawen agreed without question. That night Thalionsul did as his king commanded him. Calawen played her part well. None of the other knights even suspected that she was anything but a screaming mortal and her child fleeing for their lives.   
  
TBC... 


	10. Memories

A/N: Don't own it, don't sue. You should all know this by now.  
  
Memories  
  
Legolas paced around the dark cell. He could barely believe what his father had done. No, he could believe it. His father had always been the type to go to such extremes to protect those he loved. He had failed thrice, apparently he wouldn't fail again. Not with his last son at stake. Legolas sat upon the bench that jutted out from the wall and put his head in his hands. He had tried to block the memories of that horrible day from his mind, but they were still there. They would always be there along with the unbearable regret. Legolas' mind wandered back to that day so many years ago...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The battle had been raging for what seemed like forever. Legolas was exhausted. How long had the fighting been going on? He remembered how excited he was to fight for his father along with his brothers. He and Ethuilas had never been allowed to fight in an actual battle before. Then again, there hadn't been any major battles to fight in. Only Firithlas, their elder brother could recall any such battle. Now all he wanted was to leave. To go back home to Mirkwood and see his beautiful mother whom was waiting for them. She hadn't wanted any of her sons to go. "A fight for treasure is a waste of life," she had said. And she should know. She had been there when Feanor decided to make war for jewels. She knew the consequences of such things. But in the end she had relented to her husband's desire to have all his sons by his side. Now Legolas wished she had not.   
  
Another wave of orcs came at the elves. Ethuilas had stayed close to Legolas throughout the fight. His dark hair was mussed, but that did not detract from the set look in his eyes.   
  
"Ready for them again Legolas?" he asked.  
  
Legolas only nodded as he raised his sword and took on the onslaught with his kin. The swords clashed, black and red blood mixed on the ground, screams pierced the air, and at some point Legolas and Ethuilas became separated. Legolas looked for his little brother as he fought. There! Surrounded by orcs! Ethuilas had an arrow sticking out of his right arm and was now fighting with his left. He was wearing down. Legolas fought his way to get to him. Ethuilas would not last long without help. On the other side Legolas saw Firithlas coming to his brother's aid as well. The brothers crashed down upon the orcs together, hacking off heads and other orcs parts as they went.   
  
"You didn't have to do that you two!" Ethuilas called stubbornly to them as they fought.  
  
Legolas went to his brother's side as Firithlas held off the orcs. Other elves had seen their plight and were coming as well.   
  
"Legolas get Ethuilas out of here now!" shouted Firithlas.  
  
"Not without you!" Legolas shouted back.  
  
"I can still fight!" yelled Ethuilas.   
  
"I don't care! Go!"   
  
Legolas took Ethuilas by his arm. "Come on. We'll get that arrow out of your arm and then you can fight again."  
  
Ethuilas resigned to this and the brothers fought there way to someplace safe where they could quickly take care of Ethuilas' arm. Legolas took one last look at Firithlas. He was still fighting with the orcs with several of their people and some men. "He'll be fine," Legolas thought to himself. It would be the last time that Legolas would see his elder brother alive.  
  
As Legolas and Ethuilas fought they became surrounded again by orcs. Ethuilas fought as best he could with his injured arm as Legolas finally got out his bow and arrow and started shooting all who came towards them. He looked back to see how Firithlas was fairing. It all happened in slow motion to Legolas' eyes. He saw the orc coming towards Firithlas. He saw it raise its foul scimitar aiming for Firithlas' side. He fired an arrow, but it was not soon enough. The scimitar connected with Firithlas who fell just as the arrow hit the orc. Legolas did not even think as he ran towards his brother. But it was too late. Orcs had started to hack at Firithlas' fallen body. Legolas ripped them off and killed the spawn of Morgoth who defiled his brother. The image was too terrible to bear. Firithlas stared up into emptiness, his arm had been dismembered but his hand still clutched his sword. Legolas had failed to save his brother. It was only then that he remembered Ethuilas. How could he have left him! Legolas turned and began to fight his way back to him, but he could not see Ethuilas anywhere. When he got to where he had last seen Ethuilas, he was on the ground still fighting, but was having terrible difficulty. Legolas fired arrows at the attacking orcs who fell like flies. But one orc fell right on top of Ethuilas its scimitar running straight through him.   
  
"NO!" Legolas shouted. He ran to Ethuilas, shoving the orc of his brother. Ethuilas' eyes were wide with shock. A thin rivulet of blood trailed from his mouth.   
  
"Legolas," he whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry Ethuilas, I'm sorry." But Legolas was more then sorry, be would have done anything at that moment to save Ethuilas. But nothing could be done. Ethuilas grabbed Legolas' arm and held tight till his wound took him from this life.   
  
**End flashback**  
  
Legolas shook his head, driving the memories away back to that corner of his mind where no one could find them. It had been even worse when he and his father had returned to Mirkwood. Luinelen had cast herself upon the bodies of her fallen sons, weeping and screaming for them to return to her while simultaneously cursing Thranduil for taking her sons to their deaths. Luinelen left for the Undying Lands shortly after her sons' funerals.   
  
Legolas was shaken out of all his painful memories as the door to his cell was opened. Thranduil came in and sat next to his son.   
  
"Why are you here?" Legolas asked.   
  
"To tell you news of your... others," Thranduil said carefully. He refused to say "wife" or "daughter."  
  
"What have you done to them?" Legolas shot up and glared at his father. If Thranduil had done anything to Arathia and Miriel he swore in Elbereth's name he would kill him.  
  
"Done? I have done nothing to them!" the King replied. "I simply sent out knights to find these intruders to the Wood and escort them out."  
  
"What did you do?" Legolas shouted. His hands clenched and unclenched.   
  
"I told you, I have done nothing to them," Thranduil replied calmly. "How could I? The knights reported to me that no one was found in their house. It seems that they have left without you." Thranduil stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "The love of mortals is fleeting. They cannot truly love. Forget this mortal. If she loved you, the knights would have found her."   
  
Legolas shrugged off Thranduil's hand. "You're a liar," he spat out. "Arathia would never leave without me."  
  
"But she has my son. And if you do not believe me, I will allow Thalionsul to come and tell you. He led the knights. And after all he is your best friend. Shall I allow him to speak with you? He's waiting outside."  
  
Legolas could not believe it. Thalionsul had never lied to Legolas, so whatever he told him would be the truth. Legolas nodded his head numbly.   
  
"Very well," Thranduil replied. He left the cell then and a moment later Thalionsul appeared.  
  
"Is it true mellon?" asked Legolas, "Does my father speak the truth?"  
  
Thalionsul spoke in a whisper. "Arathia and Miriel are gone, but only on my council. Your father told me to drive them into the forest so orcs or the spiders would kill them. I warned them of what I would have to do and counseled them to flee to Lothlorien. They are on their way their now and will wait for you their until you can join them. The knights think they did as they were commanded for Calawen pretended to be Arathia. Believe me my friend, Arathia and Miriel are safe and Arathia loves you still. She would not have left without you if necessity had not forced her to."  
  
Legolas breathed a sight of relief. "Thank you Thalionsul. Thank you forever. Thank Calawen for me as well."  
  
"I will," he replied and left.   
  
Legolas put a grim face back on before Thranduil returned to his cell. "Now do you believe me my son?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I am sorry my son. I hope you have learned from this. I still do not wish for you to leave this cell just yet. I want you to reflect on what has happened. When you are done, you may be freed."  
  
With that Thranduil left. Legolas sat down on the bench with a sigh. Arathia and Miriel were headed towards safety. Arathia still loved him. He prayed that no ill would befall them on the road to Lorien.   
  
TBC... 


	11. A Mother's Love

A/N: Don't own it, don't sue. Haven't you figured that out yet? Special thanks to Lady of the Forest1 and Aislin, your reviews are much appreciated.  
  
A Mother's Sacrifice  
  
The flight from Mirkwood had so far been an easy one. Arathia knew the Wood well enough to know where the spiders' lairs were and what parts the orcs frequented. She took the route by the river to leave the Wood quickly. It had been many years since she had taken that road. The only question was whether to cross the Anduin now or later? It would not be as easy as it had been last time. Especially with Miriel. Arathia had always been a good swimmer and that was how she was able to cross before. That was out of the question now. She could make a raft and sail down the river till she reached Lorien. But Arathia had never been that much of a boater. Come to think of it the last time she had been in a boat was when she was still a teenager. That was also when the boat she and Elrohir had been in capsized. He had never really forgiven her for that. No, the best thing to do, Arathia thought was to stick near Mirkwood, just not too close. Orcs could easily come out to do some mischief. When she got far enough south, then she would make a raft and cross the Anduin to Lorien.   
  
Arathia made good progress and in several weeks time she was close enough to the Wood to make her raft. Miriel had been an angel the entire way. Most of the time she slept and when she was awake, she barely made a sound. Her eyes always looked up at the sky with curiosity that made her forget her needs. When she did remember them, she did not cry out like other babes when they needed something. Instead she would make quiet grunting sounds and would scrunch up her face. It always made Arathia smile with gratitude that she had been blessed with such a wonderful child.   
  
By nightfall Arathia was done with the raft. It was too dark to risk navigating the Anduin now so she made camp for the night. Arathia started a nice little fire and sat down to nurse Miriel as she watched the stars come out. She was telling Miriel a story about Wilwarin the Butterfly when Arathia heard voices. Foul voices. Orc voices. Arathia quickly put out the fire, praying that she was wrong. No, there they were again. Orc scouts more then likely patrolling the eastern side of the river. But this close? Arathia had been so fortunate not to encounter any, why now were they here? She held Miriel close and ducked behind a nearby rock hoping that they had not seen her. The voices came closer. Arathia could hear their footsteps, but could not understand their words. They were using the Black Speech. They must have seen the fire. They were near the rock now. The tone of their voices indicated they knew someone was there. It sounded like there were four or five, she wasn't sure. Orcs all sounded alike. Arathia couldn't take on that many, not with Miriel. She would have to run for it. Hopefully they wouldn't see her in the darkness. Rana* was new, so none of his light would betray her Arathia peered behind the rock. Yes there were five of them. One was getting close to the rock she hid behind. Two others were examining the campsite while the other two were looking at the raft. She would have to go now. One, two, three! Arathia sprang up and began to run towards the river. They didn't spot her at first, but their voices became louder with foul curses and Arathia knew they had. It all happened so fast that Arathia wasn't given time to think. One minute she was running on land and the next she was in the water with a searing pain in her back and the laughter of the orcs in her ears. She quickly turned on her back in the water and began to do a backstroke with one arm. The other held Miriel above the water. Miriel sputtered water, but she didn't stop breathing. For that Arathia was grateful. She didn't know how long it took her to swim across the river, but when she reached the other side she collapsed onto the shore in a deep sleep, Miriel still clutched tightly in the crook of her arm.   
  
Arathia woke with a start the next morning to the sharp pain in her back. Miriel was sleeping soundly, the last night's adventure far from her mind. Arathia gently laid her down and reached towards her back. Arathia was horrified at what she felt. She gave a quick yank and pulled out an arrow. It hadn't been fired very well, from what Arathia could tell it had imbedded itself in one of her ribs. A second arrow was also sticking out of her back. It too had been poorly fired. She breathed a sigh of relief. The arrows could have killed not only her, but Miriel as well if they had been true. Arathia hadn't lost much blood and nothing vital had been hit. She quickly took care of the wounds as best she could, but noticed that she felt awfully light headed and her stomach was getting terribly queasy. She leaned over into the water and retched. Arathia felt her forehead. She was unbelievable hot and was sweating fiercely. Something was very wrong. Arathia went back to where she had left the arrows and picked them up. She held the arrows close to her nose. A sickly sweet scent that burned her nose met her. Arathia tossed the arrows aside in horror. The arrows had been poisoned.   
  
What was she going to do? Arathia didn't know if the herbs needed to care for a poisoned arrow wound grew in this area. Plus she didn't have the time to make the ointments from them. From the way she was feeling the poison had already passed through her body several times. There was only one thing to do. Get to Lorien with all speed. She would find aid there and she couldn't be too far from their borders. Arathia picked up Miriel who was just beginning to stir and bound for Lorien.   
  
How far had she gone? Was she still going in the right direction? What was the time? Arathia couldn't tell if days, weeks, or months had passed. The poison was working quicker then she had estimated. Visions danced before Arathia's eyes while her mind rose and sank beneath the fires of her body. She was only dimly aware of Miriel's hungry cries, but she wouldn't spread the poison to her daughter through her milk. Arathia didn't know when she had entered the Wood; she didn't even know when she had sat propped up by a boulder. All she knew was someone was close to her. She threw out her arm and found herself grabbing an elf by his tunic. He looked startled by her sudden movement. For a moment sanity had returned to Arathia and she knew what she must do before it was too late.  
  
"Save her," Arathia said through clenched teeth. "Don't let her die! Don't let anything happen to her! Protect her!"  
  
The elf was even more startled by Arathia's outburst and didn't say anything for a moment.   
  
"I won't let anything happen to her," he said.  
  
"Swear it!" Arathia said feverishly. "Swear it now!"  
  
The elf's eyes were sorrowful. He nodded slowly. "I swear it."  
  
Arathia loosened her grip on the elf. "Thank you," she replied before sinking into the dark abyss.   
  
*Elven name for the moon. 


End file.
